Because it's your birthday
by AikaRikaru
Summary: A one-shot written for Orochimaru's birthday.


It was early morning when Orochimaru's sleep was abruptly interrupted by a horrible coughing fit. He coughed and wheezed for several minutes, while clutching his chest in pain. He placed his free hand over his mouth and frowned when he realized he had coughed up blood. _"It's far too early for this...All I wanted to do was sleep in a little..." _After a few more minutes of coughing, he was able to calm down and catch his breath. He closed his eyes as he laid back against his pillow and let out a shaky breath.

Orochimaru could feel himself drifting back off to sleep after a moment and smiled to himself. His happiness didn't last very long, however; for he went into another coughing fit. This one was much more severe than the first one. He clutched at his stomach and chest in pain and continued to cough up blood. He quickly moved to the edge of the bed and emptied a large amount of blood from his mouth. _"Not good...I've coughed up far too much blood...I'm starting to feel sick." _

The raven haired Sannin rolled back over onto his back and attempted to catch his breath for a second time. His breathing was heavy and painful; each time he took in a breath it sent a sharp pain across his chest. His body was starting to tremble and suddenly dropped in temperature. _"Kabuto...I need Kabuto..." _Orochimaru frowned. _"He's in a completely different hideout working on experiments for me...damn it." _He could feel his consciousness fading fast and he knew he only had one hope of survival; Sasuke.

He took in a deep breath and forced himself into a sitting position. Clutching at his stomach, he willed himself to speak. "Sasuke!" His voice was shaky, weak; it was barely audible. Orochimaru's trembling arms gave out, causing him to lay back down. _"This is it...Sasuke didn't hear me...and if he did, he does not care..." _He blinked his eyes a few times before finally closing them. The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open, and he jumped with a start.

It was Sasuke who had opened the door with more force than was needed. He immediately noticed the blood on the floor, sheets, and Orochimaru's clothing. He furrowed his brows at the sight of his sickly master. The young Uchiha moved towards the bed and turned Orochimaru over on his back. He carefully scooped him up in his arms and made for the door.

Orochimaru's weakened body was still trembling as Sasuke carried him through the lair. He laid his head against Sasuke's bare chest and struggled to keep himself awake. "S-Sasuke...the lab." Those few words had taken all of Orochimaru's effort.

Sasuke quickly, but carefully made his way to Orochimaru's lab. Once they were inside the lab, he gently placed Orochimaru on the medical table. He gathered various items from the cupboards and returned to the raven haired Sannin. He began to gently clean the blood from Orochimaru's face and clothing with a damp cloth. "Orochimaru, you look awful."

Orochimaru let out a pained chuckle. "...Well doesn't that make me feel appreciated..." He coughed a few times and let out a sigh of frustration. "...I need medication..."

Pursing his lips together, Sasuke set the cloth down and carefully helped Orochimaru sit up. "How do I make it?"

The tired shinobi jerked his head to the left. "The ingredients are in that cupboard..." He inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath. "There is a scroll with instructions on how to make it..." His hand slowly moved up to point towards a desk. "...on that desk there..."

Nodding, Sasuke set to the task of mixing Orochimaru's medication. He carefully looked over the list of ingredients and gathered them from the cupboard. He read over the instructions thoroughly before he got to work. It took him about ten minutes to finish the medicine, and he had glanced over his shoulder quite a few times to check on Orochimaru. Once the medicine was finished, Sasuke walked over to the table and handed it to the serpent.

Orochimaru frowned at the fowl smelling liquid before forcing it down. He hissed after he had finished drinking it all. He couldn't suppress a yelp as he was suddenly scooped back up into Sasuke's arms and pressed against his chest. "...What are you doing?!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you back to your room. You are in no condition to walk back yourself." With that being said, Sasuke started back towards the Sannin's bedroom. His chest was highly aware of the ice cold face pressed against it, and he sighed when he realized Orochimaru was still trembling.

It took all of five minutes to make it back to Orochimaru's bedroom, and Sasuke placed him on a chair. He removed the blood stained sheets from the bed and used to it wipe up the blood from the floor. He walked over to the closet and effortlessly replaced the bedding with a fresh, clean set. Sasuke picked Orochimaru back up off the chair and placed him on the bed. He stood there calmly staring at Orochimaru, as if awaiting further instructions.

Orochimaru frowned and let out a sigh. "...Why did you help me? I didn't think you were going to hear me, much less help me..." He looked up at Sasuke tiredly and awaited his answer.

The young Uchiha pursed his lips for a moment as he carefully thought over his words. "I was already on my way to your room when you called for me. I wanted to let you know that if you wanted to spend the day in bed and rest instead of training me, you could do so."

The Sannin furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the door to hide his smile. "Because it's your birthday."

Those four words had left Orochimaru completely dumbfounded. He stared at Sasuke's retreating back with wide eyes and mouth open. Sasuke had come to give him the day off; cleaned up his bloody face and clothes; mixed a dose of medicine for him; and replaced the bloody sheets on his bed. _"He...remembered my birthday...?"_ Orochimaru shook his head. _"I don't think I will ever understand you Sasuke. But..." _

Orochimaru smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: A day late finishing it, but I thought Orochimaru deserved more than just a drawing. I spent most of yesterday working on a drawing of Orochimaru, and by the time I started writing this I was too tired to finish it.

It was just a quick one-shot I decided to write, thought I'd post it.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
